Like Owls in the Night Sky
by dragon junkie
Summary: A legend is to be tested. Destinies entwine. A story whispered by one from the lips of another. new story. sorry i had no ideas what to put for the summary ill make it better when i do :  please read so i know wether or not to continue


**I know I already have a story that I hardly update. But its because I have too many other ideas running around in my head that I want to do as well. So if I do this too then hopefully it will flow easier and my head won't be quiet so messed up :)**

…**...**

**September 1st **

I couldn't believe I was actually leaving to go to Hogwarts this morning. It all just felt so surreal. I was leaving! No more days spent out in the fields that surrounded Nora's house. No more late nights around the bonfire. Instead school. Why oh why did I have to go? I'd been to Diagon Alley two days before and got everything I needed – all the books a broom and much to my distaste a cat. What kind of a surprise gift is a cat to a dog person? As cut as Jizz was I didn't want her. She was all black with a white patch on her face, and she had four white little feet. A genuine diamond of a cat if you liked them.

Another reason I didn't want to go to Hogwarts people had cats. I didn't even see why I had to. I had just turned fifteen that July Nora had been teaching me, the only draw back was I couldn't really practice what she taught me. And that was her argument as to why I should go to Hogwarts. I had never received a letter from there before but now I'm glad as I know I would have had to of gone sooner.

And so here I was Platform 9¾, staring at the train that was to drive me to my early grave. Bloody cats were everywhere I looked.

I said goodbye to Nora. She kissed my forehead and said it was for my own good, she even had the nerve to say I might like it. That I seriously doubted.

I stepped forward into the herd of parents and students swarming my the sides of the train. I wasn't late thanks to Nora's nagging and so it was relatively easy to find an empty carriage. I took a seat by the window and waved to Nora before I opened my book. Every time I turned the page I saw more and more people trying to find a seat so I knew the quiet would end soon and I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my book.

No more than three minuets later the door to the compartment opened. I looked up to see a tall boy with blue/grey eyes and a mess of hair and a slightly shorter boy behind him with dark short hair and dark brown eyes. _**Maybe this place won't be so bad**__. _I thought as I looked at the pair. And then he spoke.

"Umm. Do you mind if we sit here? Jack was supposed to save us a seat but he's gone and surrounded himself with girls as usual." I nodded my head but I was too busy eyeing them up to catch what they said.

They sat down opposite me and introduced themselves as Cedric Diggory and Corey Nox. I told them my name - Emily Matthews – and after that it was like watching a comedy pair for half the journey. Corey was just such a typical guy marking girls out of ten as they walked past the compartment, while Cedric was trying to make hum shut up saying stuff like that in front of me. I just laughed at the pair because some of Corey's comments were just hilarious and at how obvious it was that Cedric was embarrassed.

But soon enough there was a little old woman that walked up the aisle with a trolley and Corey's eyes lit up at the sight. At that point I was kinda worried because I thought he was giving her a ten or something but then when Cedric stood up and got 10 licorice whips and asked if I wanted anything, to which I said no, I understood why. Cedric sat back down and literally bribed Corey to shut up with them. Corey sat there all quiet after that with an evil smirk on his face as he devoured his prize while Cedric and I tried to have a conversation without laughing at him.

I found out that they were both the year above me and were sixteen, and that they had met when they first came to Hogwarts and they ended up sat together on the train. And he in turn found out that I was fifteen and had never been to school before. At first he didn't believe me and was convinced I just went to another school, but when he found out I couldn't fly he changed his mind, and for the rest of the journey he quizzed me on my life with Nora as she tried to teach me while I tried to run outside and mess around in the village. And he vowed to teach me how to fly.

…...

When the train arrived at the station we were separated. They went where ever they went and much to my embarrassment I was told to remain with the first years. There was a huge man with dark hair and a beard who seemed to take pity on me. He said his name was Hagrid and that it was my first time at Hogwarts and so I still needed to be sorted and told where and what things were.

We got in little wooden boats with lanterns attached to them that took us to the castle. And I'm not exaggerating. That's what it was, a castle, it was magnificent towers and turrets and huge glass window in some places, and in the moon light it was simply astounding.

When we left the boats and entered the castle we were met by a woman who looked to be around sixty. She told us she was Professor McGonagall and then said some speech about four houses and a their founders or something – I was too busy looking around in amazement. And then the doors opened and we walked into the great hall as they called it. There were four long tables filled with students and one long table at the front filled with who I assumed were teachers.

One by one the first years were made to sit on a rickety old stool and have this ancient looking hat shoved on their head. The hat would the shout out one of the houses and the students at that table would cheer as the kid skipped off towards them. And then it was my turn.

There seemed to be some confusion about why someone who obviously was older than a first year was being sorted, I could tell that from the whispers.

I sat down and down on went the hat.

"Hmm. Where to put you... your clearly not how you seem... at heart there is something... loyalty and courage... lets have them train you. HUFFLEPUFF!" I practically threw the old hat at McGonagall and stood up and away from the chair before it could collapse from my weight. I looked up as I made my was towards the Hufflepuff table and that was when my eyes met Cedric's, sat on that very table next to Corey and who I assumed to be Jack. _**No**__, _I thought, _**this place definitely wont be too bad**__. _

…...

**Cedric Pov.**

The feast tasted good as always but I wasn't really paying attention to what any one was saying or doing. I was too busy staring at the the fifteen year old blonde surrounded by first years.

After the feast though I was heading to the common room when Oliver Wood stopped me and told me Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office. I walked there and the door opened before I had a chance to knock.

"Ahh, Cedric come in." Said Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were also in his office. "Cedric we have a favour to ask of you. I understand that Corey Nox and yourself sat with a miss Emily Matthews on the train here, earlier today." He carried on.

"Yes, Professor." I confirmed.

"I am also informed that you vowed to teach her to fly. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Professor." _**Where is he going? **_I thought.

"Cedric, would you also, perhaps, watch over her? It is her first year in any school and as she has never been able to practice magic she is behind. Also could you make sure she feels at home here, her guardian tells me she was reluctant to come here at all." _**I never thought a Professor would give me a reason to spend time with a girl I like. I like it.**_

"Yes, Professor." I said trying to fight the grin threatening to make an appearance, and so I turn to leave.

"Oh and Cedric" Calls Professor Sprout. "The sorting hat tells us she has limited patience and a short attention span. So try not to repeat yourself too much in front of her." She warns me with a knowing smirk.

…...

**None of this was beta'd by the way sorry about that. Also this isn't a whole chapter just a taster to see if you what you reckon of it :)**

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Should I continue it? **

**Let me know :)**


End file.
